Docks formed from aluminum extrusions and metal trusses and beams are known in the art. However, there are several problems associated with such known floating docks. One such problem is the torquing force in the connecting structure between the side rails of the dock when the dock is subjected to large wave action or impact forces imparted to the dock by large yachts when docking or during severe weather conditions. The torquing forces imparted in the framework interconnecting the side rails will often cause damage to the framework and the connection to floatation casings secured. Thereto there is often a requirement for repair. It is not easy to repair docks because of the many watercrafts that are docked. Another disadvantage of such docks is that they do not provide sufficient space underneath the floor structure for the passages of large conduits which are required to provide proper service to larger yachts, such as megayachts, wherein piping of four to five inches (4 to 5 inches) in outer diameter is required. If the piping or conduits are water-pressure conduits, then there is a need to provide a dock which has sufficient rigidity to prevent damage to these conduits when the dock is subjected to severe wave action. The side rails need to be designed for maximum strength and impact force transfer into the frame structure of the dock to withstand severe wave action.
It is also known to provide floating metal docks with concrete slab decking supported on metal stringers. However, the contact between the concrete slabs and the metal support stringers make the dock noisy during displacement by wave action wherein the concrete slabs are frictionally displaced in contact with the metal stringers. Another disadvantage is that because of this friction and the fact that the concrete is in contact with salt water or fresh water, the concrete deteriorates at the friction areas and this causes deterioration of the slabs and damages the support surfaces of the stringers. A still further disadvantage is that many of these metal docks have their side rails, cross-members and stringers constructed of several parts which may be attached together by bolt fasteners or by welding. The bolt fasteners become loose with time due to the torquing action of the frame and require to be re-tightened. If the parts are welded together, this makes the dock more costly to fabricate and the many welds may be subject to breakage, particularly with members subjected to torquing force.